peelfandomcom-20200213-history
HO John Peel 14 1989
Tape ; Name *john peel show tapes 14 1989 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989-08 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. * Tracklisting john peel 14 1989 *side a *Shamen: Transcendental (session) 02 August 1989 *Morbid Angel: Chapel Of Ghouls (v/a album - Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler) Earache MOSH 12 02 August 1989 *Pocket Fishrmen: The Leader Is Burning (7") Noiseville WRA3-689 28 June 1989 11 July 1989 *Hound God With A Tumour: Jake's Fragparty (album - Autograph My C.I.A. Assassination Manual) Vinyl Drip International SUK 005 *Bolt Thrower: Through The Eye Of Terror (v/a album - Grindcrusher - The Earache Sampler) Earache MOSH 12 09 August 1989 *Ifix Tcen Tcen: Le Freak (v/a 7" - Vinile No.4) Stampa Alternativa VIN 005 *Shrug: Fear & Violence On The Last Bus Home (v/a album - "Volnitza" (Worst Of The 1 In 12 Club Vol 6/7)) 1 In 12 1 IN 12006/7 09 August 1989 *Wedding Present: I'm Not Always So Stupid (Alternative Version) probably (album - Lie To Me: A Compilation Of Guitar Use And Abuse) Umbrella ULP 1 05 July 1989 *Wedding Present: Anyone Can Make A Mistake (Swedish Radio Version) (v/a 7" - Vinile No.4) Stampa Alternativa VIN 005 *Daisy Hill Puppy Farm: Crusher (12" EP - Spraycan) Lakeland LKND 009 08 August 1989 *Fat Tulips: Where's Clare Grogan Now (7") Heaven HV01 15 August 1989 *JNJ: Cell Block 1 (Jail House Mix) (12") Yellow Jacket JN 5000 15 August 1989 *''John refers to this programme being repeated next Tuesday night. Ken's book lists that date, 22nd August, as no show due to a Spirits Of Woodstock documentary.'' *Fire Party: Walls Of Mind (12" EP - Fire Party) Dischord DISCHORD 28 15 August 1989 *Bastard Kestrel: Dooby Bloody Doo (album - Oh Splendid Mushroom) Wiiija WIIIJLP2 21 August 1989 *side b *Family Cat: Tom Verlaine (12") BG RLT 01 21 August 1989 *Charlottes: Stubborn (album - Lovehappy) Subway Organization SUBORG 12 21 August 1989 *Inspiral Carpets: Find Out Why (12") Cow DUNG 5T 14 August 1989 *Pop Will Eat Itself: PWEI-zation (12" - Very Metal Noise Pollution) RCA PT 42884 16 August 1989 *Nirvana: Mexican Seafood (Compilation 7"-Teriyaki Asthma) C/Z CZ009 16 August 1989 *Thrilled Skinny: Cracks In Walls (7" - Little Piggies And Cows EP) Hunchback HUNCH005 16 August 1989 *Mighty Force: Cosmic Ambassador Hi-Fi (v/a album - Freak Beats - Volume 1) Bop Cassettes BIP 501 01 August 1989 *Defecation: Predominance (album - Purity Dilution) Nuclear Blast NB 018 17 August 1989 *Slum Turkeys: Ugly As Sin (12") Crack SLUM 1 17 August 1989 *Sofa Head: Have A Nice Day! (album - Pre Marital Yodelling (1127 Walnut Ave.)) Meantime COX 015 / Double A AA 022 31 August 1989 *Telescopes: Perfect Needle (12") What Goes On WHAT GOES 15T 31 August 1989 *Where's The Beach: Delicously Deranged (session) 31 August 1989 *Nirvana: Paper Cuts (album - Bleach) Tupelo Recording Company TUPLP6 31 August 1989 *Patriot Brothers: Way Back In The Day *Napalm Death: Walls Of Confinement (12" - Mentally Murdered) Earache MOSH 14(T) 06 September 1989 *Bitch Magnet: Motor (album - Umber) What Goes On GOES ON 35 / EFA LP 17323 08 File ;Name *1) john peel 14a 1989 *2) john peel 14b 1989 ;Length *1) 1:32:33 *2) 45:25 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter *Note File 2 is a repeat of the second half of File 1. ;Available *Mixcloud Category:1989 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online